Ingary varázslója
by KatieWR
Summary: A vándorló palota könyv/anime alapján íródott szösszenetek, jobbára Howl és Calcifer kapcsolatáról. Jó olvasást hozzájuk!
1. Álmok

Álmok

Gyerekként egy másik világról álmodozott. Varázslatról és szárnyakról. Tudta, hogy létezik.  
Fiatal felnőttként néha látott tündéreket. Egy-egy mozdulat, csillámpor a levegőben. Ha részeg volt, néha hívogatón vöröslött az ég alja. El akart indulni egy olyan hosszú-hosszú utazásra, mint azok, akik a gyűrűt kísérték.  
A diplomamunkája varázslatokkal foglalkozott.  
És aztán talált egy átjárót, egy új földre vitte. Egy országba, aminek neve Ingary volt. Újrakezdte az iskolát, varázslótanoncnak szegődött egy királyi fővarázsló mellé. Tehetsége volt, és kihasználta.  
Egy augusztusi éjszakán hullócsillagokat nézett a mocsárban, az emberektől távol eső helyen, egyedül. A csillagok rémült kiáltással vetették magukat a vízbe és fénylettek el, sajnálta őket, mert nem akarta, hogy meghaljanak. Egyiküket sikerült megmentenie, de cserébe oda kellett adnia a szívét. Nem zavarta annyira. Úgyis fájt a magánytól.

Gyerekként egy másik világról álmodozott. Varázslatról és szárnyakról és egy barátról. Tudta, hogy létezik.  
Calcifer lett a barátja, és a szíve őrzője. A társa.  
Mindenki azt hitte, milyen naplopó, hogy soha nem csinál semmit. Senki nem tudta, hogy a _másik világban_, ahol sokkal jobb volt, mint a szürke és esős Walesben, két boltja is van. És a király varázslója. Ingary lett az igazi hazája, a Port heaveni házból varázsolt vándorló palota az otthona, Calcifer a legjobb barátja, és… igen, még családja és szerelme is lett odaát. Soha többé nem akart visszatérni a valóságba.

2013. március 9.


	2. Dinamit

Dinamit

- Howl! Hoooo~wl! Adj ennem, hallod?! Kialszom! Éhes vagyok! – kiabálta. Semmi válasz. Calcifert kezdte megviselni ez a viselkedés. – Ha nem jössz le, megeszem a függönyt! – Még mindig semmi mozgás. Calcifer sápadt lángokat vetett, ahogy felemelkedett, hogy beváltsa a fenyegetését. Felperzselte a függöny szövetét, Ingary kiakasztott zászlóját, a Port heaveni Pendragon-cégért. A forróság kiszárította Sophie gyönyörű lótuszának szirmait, amit korábban varázsolt.  
Howl lerobogott a lépcsőn, körülnézett. Fáradt sóhajjal emelte fel kezeit, és állította meg a tűzdémon lángjait.  
- Menj vissza a helyedre – kérte, és dobott pár hasábfát a tűzhelyre, majd egy dobozt is elővett az egyik szekrényből, aminek tetején újságok voltak. A tűz kellemesen elhelyezkedett ott, elégedetten morogva valamit arról, hogy a varázsló éhezteti.  
Öt perc múlva a vándorló palotát robbanás rázta meg.

- Mi történt itt? – nézett körül Sophie, mikor pár nap múlva belépett a házba.  
- Csak egy kis baleset – legyintett Howl. – Holnap rendbe hozom – ígérte.  
A lány körülnézett, Howl diplomája, a varázskönyvek, ruhák, bútorok, fényképek elszenesedve, darabokban.  
- Pontosan mi is történt?  
- Howl adott nekem valamit, amit a negyedik ajtón[1] hozott ide! Felrobbant, amint megettem! – panaszkodott Calcifer.  
- Dinamitnak hívják, a háború miatt volt itt – magyarázta. – Hát, most már nincs. Van egy kis dolgom Kingsburyben, Calcifer, vidd a palotát a hegyekbe, Sophie, kedvesem, szellőztess ki egy kicsit, kérlek. Este jövök! – Odalépett az ajtóhoz, fordított egyet a tárcsán, és eltűnt az utcán.  
Sophie csípőre tett kézzel nézett után.  
- Tényleg odaátról hozta?  
- Ha mondom! Minden vackot velem akar eltüntetni! Azt hiszi, halhatatlan vagyok! Na jó, ez igaz[2], de akkor is! Egyszer leégetem a haját, bizony! – Calcifer határozott vörös lángokkal lobogott a tűzhelyen dühében, Sophie csak elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy a tűzdémon soha nem bántaná a varázslót.

2013. március 2.

[1] A könyvben a tárcsa negyedik, fekete színe Howl eredeti lakhelyére, Wales-be nyílik.  
[2] Fogalmam sincs, hogy Calcifer vajon hallhatatlan-e, de kiindulva a múltjából, szerintem lazán.

A szösz a blogomon tartott házikihívásra készült, EroBatto szavaira.


	3. Kívánság

Kívánság

Azt tartják, ha látsz lehullani egy csillagot, kívánhatsz. A lápba hulló csillagok azon az éjjel mind meghaltak, kivéve őt. Meleg tenyér fogta meg, ő fényét szorítva kérlelte, hogy mentse meg. Neki adta a szívét, és így élhetett. Tűzdémon lett, és a neve Calcifer.  
Egyszerű kandallótűzként kezdte egy Port Heaven nevű város kétszintes házában. Howl gyakran hagyta egyedül, és ezért gyűlölte, mert nem szeretett egymagában lenni. Néha enni sem adott neki rendesen, majdnem kialudt olyankor.  
Aztán kettejük varázserejéből megépült a vándorló palota. Fékezhetetlennek és hatalmasnak érezte magát, egyedül hajtotta az egész épületet, és mind a négy kijáratot érzékelte. Végre nem egy kandalló volt a világa. Most egy tűzhely. És a megkötés. Nem mehetett ki a palotából.  
Vizet kellett melegítenie a fürdéshez, a lángjain étel készült, a melegénél Howl elaludt, miközben olvasott valamit. Még majdnem gyerek volt, de az ő… társa, talán.  
Utálta, hogy nőket járt szédíteni, azt hazudta, hogy nem tud gitározni, pedig annyira nem volt rossz. Pörölt és veszekedett, morgott, hogy elszórja a pénzét, Howl nem törődött vele.  
Beengedte azt a fiút, és lett társasága, de ő százszor is a varázslóval beszélgetett volna szívesebben, hiszen… nála volt a szíve. Ő teljesen megértette. Ő… szerette azt az ostoba, szelíd, álmodó gyermekszívet.  
Calcifer nem látott ki a palota ablakán, nem látta az évről-évre a mocsárba hulló testvéreit. Nem tudott nekik szólni, hogy ne kössenek alkut varázslókkal. Nem tudta azt kívánni, bárcsak Howl észrevenné egyetlen igaz barátját.

2013. március 9.


End file.
